


Hospital trips

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i just really wanted to write something and didn't want to work on my wips ok, this literally has next to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: As much as Sakuma loves his boyfriend, sometimes he has to wonder if the scares and injuries are worth it. Unsurprisingly, they are.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hospital trips

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something so I did a quick, small thing here we go

Of the many things Sakuma expected to do that day, having to rush to the hospital with balled fists, his heart trying to claw its way out of his chest and murder in his eye was not on his list. Well, to be fair it never was, but still.

Genda had a friendly match earlier that day, something that still bothered Sakuma- as much as he wanted to go watch his boyfriend play, he still had work to do, work that he couldn’t exactly ditch on a whim with an excuse like that, as much as he wanted to. Genda was a bit upset knowing Sakuma couldn’t make it, but still tried his best not to show it, knowing that it was more important than a small match- as much as Sakuma disagreed and was ready to kick him for even daring to think that.

In the end, they had to compromise. Agreeing to rewatch the match together later that night over dinner was good enough. Plus, Sakuma could at least hold him close or sit on his lap if he felt like enough of a shit for it. It did sound good, even if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do that day.

And of course it all went to hell in the span of a few hours.

All Sakuma remembered was getting a call right as he was getting ready to leave work and making sure everything was in order, picking up without a second thought, even when he didn’t recognize the number on the screen.

“Hello? Who is it?”

“Sakuma Jirou?”

“Yes? That’s me- is something wrong?”

“We’ve been asked to call you from the hospital-”

That was all he needed to hear, his heart sinking as the realization hit him.

Genda was in the hospital. Genda was hurt and he wasn’t there to help.

He was out of the school and rushing towards the hospital before the call was even over, barely managing to ask where to go and what was wrong, even when he could hardly hear the receptionist over his own panic.

He didn’t even realize that he had gotten there until he was standing in front of the hospital, the last few minutes –hour?- just a blur in his mind. He could hardly manage to catch his breath as he walked into the hospital. The people at the front desk either recognized or expected to see him there, going by how they perked up once they saw him.

“Where is he- Koujirou…? Is he…” He couldn’t even bring himself to finish his question, already fearing the worst. The receptionist flashed him a sympathetic smile before turning to her screen.

“Room 204, second floor.”

He barely managed to mutter a thanks, already stepping back to run towards the elevator and to his boyfriend. He was sure the lady was trying to tell him something, but he was too concerned with Genda's health to stop and listen- he’d have to come back and apologize later.

The ride on the elevator felt like it was taking hours, even when it hadn’t even been a minute. His mind was rushing with all the thoughts, all the possibilities and the dread of what he would see once he walked into that room. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, Sakuma took a deep breath, trying to stop overthinking. It should be fine, right? … Right…?

Somehow, he managed to make his way to the room. Standing in front of the door, he reached for the handle, hesitating right before taking it.

Then, he just said fuck it- putting it off was useless, not when Genda needed him.

Sakuma opened the door.

Whatever he expected to find, it wasn’t Genda looking up as soon as he heard the door opening, an awkward attempt at a smile on his face and a cast on his arm. Sakuma blinked, staring at him. Part of him, that small part still processing everything, was relieved to know that it was nowhere near as bad as he expected it to be.

Then, he snapped out of it when Genda awkwardly waved at him.

“… What the hell happened.” Somehow, Sakuma managed to get out one of the many questions in his head. Genda just looked away, running a hand through his hair. Neither of them was sure for who this was more awkward.

“… A combination of catching a shot the wrong way and a bad fall. It… really wasn’t pretty.” He sighed, now resting his hand on the cast. Sakuma softly sighed, stepping closer and sitting on the bed next to him. As upset as he was with all the dread and panic and fear that piled up in so little time, he knew this was harder on Genda than he would’ve let anyone see.

Putting an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer, Sakuma rested his head on his shoulder, frowning a bit.

“You could’ve warned me, at least- do you know how worried I was?”

Now Genda pouted at him.

“I tried to! When the anesthesia wore off I was trying to call you, but you weren’t answering!”

Sakuma blinked, glancing at him, brow furrowing. Then, he looked around in his pockets, fishing out his phone. He could feel the shame creeping on his cheeks once he saw the missed calls on the screen.

“I… I was so worried I didn’t really… look at the phone…”

Genda huffed, rolling his eyes. While Sakuma contemplated the sudden appeal of crawling into a hole, Genda just kissed his temple to snap him out of those thoughts.

“It’s alright… I’m glad you care.”

As much as he still wanted to crawl into a hole at the thought of all the jumping to conclusions he had done and apologizes he owed to innocent workers for ignoring them, that got a tiny smile out of Sakuma.

“Of course I do, you idiot.”

Now that got Genda to smile despite the situation. His hand found its way around Sakuma's waist, holding him closer.

“Thank you. For coming so quickly and being here.”

Sakuma didn’t reply right away, just leaned up to kiss him right on the lips and take him by surprise.

“You would do the same for me… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

All the fear and distress were gone now, the two of them now sitting on the bed in a peaceful silence. Then, Sakuma looked at his boyfriend.

“Koujirou?” Genda looked at him, waiting for him to finish. “Please, promise you’ll stop being so reckless.”

“I- I’m trying, it’s not like I want to get hurt!”

The rest of the afternoon was spent sitting in the room, waiting for whatever check-ups were left to do before finally being allowed to leave. At least the wait wasn’t as hard while they were together.

Once the doctor had cleared Genda with very strict orders of rest and no exercise, Sakuma stood up, pocketing his phone and offering Genda his hand to take. Genda didn’t hesitate to accept it, not wanting to let go of it.

“Come on, let’s go home.”


End file.
